1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera having a zoom taking lens and an optical member which is moved in association with the zooming operation of the zoom taking lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A known zoom taking lens of a zoom lens camera includes a cam ring which rotates about an optical axis to move variable power lens groups along the optical axis direction to effect a zooming operation. In such a zoom lens camera, other optical members, for example, a variable power lens of a finder optical system or an illuminating angle varying member of a strobe unit are moved in association with the zooming operation. To this end, the cam ring of the zoom taking lens is provided not only with a cam groove along which the variable power lens group of the zoom taking lens moves, but also cam grooves along which the variable power lens of the finder optical system or the illuminating angle varying member of the strobe unit moves.
However, there are drawbacks caused by the provision of the various cam grooves on the cam ring.
Namely, since the track of movement of the variable power lens group of the zoom taking lens is different from that of the variable power lens of the finder optical system or the illuminating angle varying member of the strobe unit, it is difficult to provide the corresponding cam grooves within a limited space of the cam ring. Furthermore, the locations of the various kinds of cam grooves are restricted, resulting in a decreased freedom of arrangement of the finder optical system or the strobe unit and a decrease in strength of the cam ring. In addition, the presence of the cam grooves makes it difficult to intercept light or optically isolate the cam ring of the zoom taking lens.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a zoom lens camera in which a variable power lens group of a zoom taking lens as well as other optical members are moved by the rotation of a cam ring of the zoom taking lens, wherein the freedom of arrangement of the optical members is increased without decreasing the strength of the cam ring, and wherein light interception can be easily realized.